


Lost

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys play where they shouldn't and get lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, issy, for the beta!
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'path'.

Merlin blinked and tried to look down the path they’d just come from. 

“We’re lost!” Percy pulled his beanie deeper into his face and almost completely covered his eyes as he leaned against a tree and slid down. “We’ll never find our way back!” He sounded like he would start to cry any second now.

Sniffing because he felt tears welling up, too, Merlin shook his head. “We’re not. This is where we came from, maybe we should just go back?”

They had been playing away from the fire, even though mam had said to stay close and now they didn’t know where they were anymore. Merlin couldn’t see Arthur and Leon anywhere either. 

“Maybe we should just shout?”

“Like what?” Merlin tilted his head and looked at his friend. 

“Help? It’s so dark! I want to go home! It’s scary here!”

Wiping his nose with his little dirty hand, Merlin looked around. Percy was right, they wouldn’t find their way back on their own. But if they cried for help now, Arthur would laugh at them. Leon probably wouldn’t , Leon was nice, but Arthur sure would laugh and Merlin couldn’t have that. So he closed his eyes and concentrated really hard. 

Percy scrambled up and stared as a blue glowing orb showed in Merlin’s hands and slowly floated up to the sky, stopping just above the trees. “How do you do that?”

Merlin grinned at him. “Magic?”

Still staring at the orb, Percy padded closer. “Will it stay here?”

“I can make it follow us. I think.”

“It’s getting darker.” 

Merlin reached for Percy’s hand and decided they needed to go back where they came from; at least as far back as they could remember the way.

It didn’t take long before they heard voices and his mam came running up to them, hugging both boys hard. 

Merlin didn’t know what she said and felt a bit guilty because she had been worried, but that was forgotten soon when he sat next to Percy on a big log, a blanket wrapped around their shoulders and Uncle Gaius roasted marshmallows for them over the camp fire.


End file.
